The new kid
by KyleXxXKenny
Summary: A new kid arrives in south park, and Kyle seems to be very friendly with her, cartman bets him twenty bucks to see if she like him or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new south park story and i hope you all like it.**

**I do not own south park!**

**...**

The boys were in class learning about world war two, well they wasn't really learning Mr Garrison was telling the class his own opinion until there were a knock on the class room door.  
"Come in'' Mr Garrison said.  
The boys looked at each with confusion, Principle Victoria walked in with a girl wearing a black skirt with tights and a checked black and white shirt. The boys stared while blushing. Her eyes stood out well with the eye liner and mascara she put on.  
"Good morning class, this is Hannah she'll be attending your class from now so i want you to be nice and make her fit in. Oh and she's from the UK'' The principal explained.  
"Oh Jesus Christ, not another one!" Cartman yelled.  
Hannah gave him a cold Icy stare and didn't say another word.  
"Okay Hannah, take a seat other there''  
Everyone except Cartman thought she was cool, every eye in the classroom followed her every move as she got a pen and pencil out her bag as well as a book. She opened and started doodling, eventually people stopped staring but Kyle remind his eyes at her beautiful face with her fringe parted to te side. Then she glanced at him, Kyle went red then looked away.  
Then the bell rang and everyone made an exit towards to door making their way to lunch.  
When Kyle was making his way to lunch he accidentally bumped into Hannah, causing her to drop here pencils and art book.  
"Oh shit I'm so sorry'' He said picking up her pencils  
"It's okay, don't worry about it, happens to me a lot I should watch where I'm going''  
Her voice sounded posh  
"Your accent, it's cool''  
She laughed "Thanks"  
Kyle handed her the pencils then bent down again to grab her book. It was open on one of the pages, he saw a drawing a girl and her horse jumping over a river .  
"You drew this?'' He asked.  
"Yeah, just a simply sketch"  
"It's really good"  
"Thanks, I'm Hannah''  
"I-I know, you're in my class, I'm Kyle''  
The both smiled at each other before laughing. Then they both walked to lunch together.  
"What brings you to South park?"  
"My mom got a job transfer''  
"Oh, what does she do''  
"She works in an office, fuck knows why she got transferred''  
Kyle laughed and a wide smile went on Hannah's face.  
**...**

At the cafeteria the boys saw Kyle walk in with Hannah  
''Hey guys look, the Jew has a girlfriend''  
They all stared with amazement.  
"I bet you twenty bucks that she'll dump him''  
"Shut up fat boy, how do you know there dating?'' Stan spat.  
Cartman went silent and continued stuffing his face with a ham burger. After Hannah and Kyle had gotten their lunches, they walked over to the guys.  
"Hey dudes, do you mind if Hannah sits with us?'' Kyle ask politely  
"No, we don't mind'' Stan smiled  
Kenny shook his head and Cartman sat there in silence still eating his burger  
"Well Cartman?''  
"What Jew?''  
"Can Hannah sit with us?'' Kenny mumbled  
"I don't gave a rats ass if she sits with us''  
"Good, you just sit there stuffing your face tubby'' She said while sitting down  
The boys laughed while cartman stared at her with anger.  
"I'll be back in a second guys'' She said leaping out of her chair, and she walked to the bathroom.  
"Well Kahl, have you made out with her yet?''  
"Shut up fat ass! We're just friends''  
"Pffft, yeah right. I see they way you both stare at each other. Oh love at first sight!"  
"Cartman, don't even think about setting us two up!''  
"Oh please dude! I've got better things to do!"  
"BULLSHIT! You said that last time when you set Token up with Nichole!"  
"Yes, I know that. But like I'll actually waste my time with you Jew!"  
Kyle rolled his eyes.  
"I bet you twenty bucks that she like likes you!"  
"You're on fat ass!"  
Just then Hannah had come back from the bathroom. Cartman couldn't help but keep staring back and forth at the two ''Lovers'', it made Kyle feel uncomfortable.  
"Stop staring at me!"  
"I'm not staring at you! You low life, lousy Jew!"  
"Leave him alone!''  
"What're you going to do about it you stupid Brit?"  
Hannah jumped out of her seat and threw many punches at the jerk. Cartman started to cry, tears flooded down his face as he got up and sprinted away from the English girl.  
"You stuck up for me''  
"At my old school, all people did was bully innocent kids, even I was one of them''  
"A bully?'' Kenny muffered.  
"No, every day I got picked on because I was different, I don't want him to do that because you're Jewish Kyle''  
"Aw, thanks''  
She smiled and sat back down, then everyone continued eating.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update this next chapter, its because I've been super busy with school ect.. But here it is ^.^ Look out for more of my stories and hope you enjoy.

After a long busy day at school, all the boys as well as Hannah left for home on the bus.  
"Hannah, do you wanna sit next to me?'' Kyle asked grinning.  
"Dude, i thought you were going to-''  
Before he could finish his sentence, Cartman slapped his hand over Stans mouth.  
"Sure, I'd love to sit with you'' She smiled and sat next to him.  
Cartman gazed at the two 'lovers' but obviously if things didn't work out, Cartman would still medal. Stan was getting jealous of Kyle, what if Hannah did like Kyle? Either way, he had no one after his heart got broken by Wendy Testiburger. Heck, he didn't even know how the girls rated him, the list they made was a fake, just so they could get shoes. He could of been last instead of Kyle, what if Kyle was at the top? He doubted it. They were both giggling like a pair of girl exited of a hot boy, he would expect Hannah to do something like that but, Kyle? Was he going to be ditched by his super best friend? He hoped not, besides it was just a bet; to see if Hannah had feelings for Kyle. But by the look on her face it was obvious that she did, Stan could tell from that satisfied expression on her face.  
"Oh my god, that is s-o cute!''  
"Shut up fatass! Their just friends''  
"Stan, you're just jealous''  
"Am not!"  
"Am so!"  
"Fuck off Cartman''  
Cartman rolled his eyes and regained eye contact on the two 'lovers'.  
"Oh, I've got to get of now'' Hannah said frowning.  
"Aw, okay. Wait me too!"  
"Really? Where's your house?''  
He pointed at a darish grey. Hannah, smiled.  
"I live right next door to you''  
"Really? That's awesome!"  
Kyle said bye to Stan, and jumped of the bus with Hannah.  
"so, do you wanna come hang out in my house?'' Kyle asked; blushing slightly.  
"Um, sure why not''  
Kyle smiled while gazing into he sapphire eyes that twinkled in the light.  
"Shall we go''  
He remained eye contact at Kyle. The then clicked her fingers infront of his face  
"Yeah, uhh sorry..'' He blushed.  
She laughed ''It's fine''  
He stolled across the road with Hannah and opened the door to see his Jewish mom stand before him.  
"Kyle Broflovski, where have you been?''  
"At school..''  
"Don't be smart with me, you were soppost to be home 15 minutes ago!"  
"S-sorry mom, our bus got stuck in traffic. Honest''  
"That's okay-'' She paused.  
She say a darked hair female stand at the door.  
"Mom this is Hannah, she's our new neighbor, and my new class mate''  
"Hey'' She smiled  
"Oh, thanks for keeping me awake last night with all your banging!" She crossed her arms.  
"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I had no idea, I appolagize. I'll let my parents know to keep the noise down'' She said with her formal English accent.  
"That's okay. What're you kids planning on doing?''  
"Just going upstairs to study''  
"Okay Kyle, no funny buisnes''  
"MOM!" Kyle went red in the face.  
"Go on, go study''  
The two teens ran up the stairs and went into Kyles room.  
"I'm sorry about my mom''  
"It's okay, my mom's the same''  
Then there was a knock at the door. Kyle little brother, Ike walked in.  
"Kyle, can i borrow your-''  
He paused staring at the beautiful teenaged girl.  
"Want do you want Ike?''  
"C-can i borrow your math book?''  
"Why?''  
"I need to study for a test, and i lost mine''  
"Alright fine'' He said handing his mathimatical book.  
"T-thanks..'' He said, sprinting out the room.  
"Aw, your brother is cute''  
"You could say that''  
"Does he annoy you?''  
"Yes, mostly when I have friends over''  
She laughed ''Just be happy you have siblings''  
He slightly smile while looking down.  
'' Kyle?''  
"Yeah?''  
She blushed and gazed at him.  
"Hannah?''  
Slowly, she walked over to him then sat on his bed staring at the ground. Kyle stared at her with confustion.  
"Can I tell you something?''  
"Sure...''  
"Is it weird to fall in love with someone you just met?''  
A beed of sweat dripped down the side of his face.  
"Uh, I... Uhh... Depens if they like you back''  
"And do you?''  
"What?''  
She leaned in for a kiss, their lips touched and moved together as their toungues traced in each other mouths. Kyle felt her smiling witch made him smile too. They both pulled away, gazing at each other.  
"I'm sorry... Maybe i should go''  
"Wait...''  
"Yeah?''  
"You love me?''  
"A lot, i think you're an awesome guy''  
"Thanks. Same for you''  
"I'm sorry, I'll go..''  
She left the room blushing, smiling and feeling extatic  
"Yes!"  
To be continued...  
I hoped you guys liked :3 Leave a reveiw. ^.^


End file.
